


Contractors

by PAULTHEGREAT



Category: DCU (Comics), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, John Wick (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Mercenaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAULTHEGREAT/pseuds/PAULTHEGREAT
Summary: In the future earth relies on hired assassins,private soldiers, and criminals to deal with threats in the wider galaxy. These men and women are referred to as Contractors. These are the chronicles of a team of such contractors as they end up on one suicide mission after the next. After having returned to earth with stolen information on the first order the team soon learns the presence of their enemy isn't just in space any more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contractors is a story that builds its own time line and dosent rely to much on the established timeline of one of the fandoms it is involved in. This is elaborated on threw out the story. It should also be noted some of the characters listed apear after the first chapter.

It was once said out in space no one can hear you scream.

Well that phrase had some truth to it for a contractor. That was the phrase they gave to those crazy enough to take a job beyond known borders. It was a necessary job in order to fight the empire no it was the first order. What did it matter they paid you to do a job the military wouldn't do cause it was suicidal. Most contractors didn't care they got to do what they always did this time with out costumed maniacs inferring or the government kicking down there door. 

That's why Floyd Lawton AKA DEADSHOT was out here shooting up stormtroopers and training resistance fighters how to shoot straight. He didn't for the one hundred grand a year although it was very nice. Truth was he’d done it for way less. After all he really used the money was more guns and bullets to shoot more stormtroopers with.

Currently he found himself on some desert world Tatooine he believed the natives called it. The first order had moved in he’d found himself in the middle of a very heated conflict. He had himself positioned on top of a building sniper rifle in hand ready to go. Apparently some first order officer was moving threw under protection of a platoon of troops. Apparently they were transporting a valuable prisoner.

Deadshot was going to take out a few men then resistance fighters would ambush. In the chaos Deadshot would take out the first order officer. That was the plan anyways if Deadshot knew one thing was that things didn't always tend to go to plan. 

 

The expert marksman grinned as he looked down his red lense threw the scope of his rifle as speeders moved threw. Open topped this would be a mistake. These morons make it to easy. Deadshot thought to himself as he pulled the trigger on his sniper rifle shooting right threw the forehead of the stormtrooper driving the front vehicle. Blood splattered the speeder was thrown out of control spinning the speeder following crashing. The others were quick to break. 

Then the resistance fighters attacked throwing thermal detonators. The stormtroopers were to slow to get out. Deadshot opened fire several times using each bullet wisely placing one shot threw the neck of one man into the eye socket of the other. Then another threw the shoulder the thermal detonator one trooper had in his hand it exploded clearing a squad. Then he smiled as he bounced the end of a bullet off a wall going threw the necks of three troopers. 

However he saw the troopers get out a rocket launcher aiming it on his position. He fired again the bullet going threw the barrel of the launcher. The explosion was large in scale killing countless troopers. The resistance fighters managed to get their man out of the speeder as they fired off their blaster rifles back at the stormtroopers who were taken by complete surprise.

Deadshot saw this and zoomed in with his rifle on a grenade belt on one of the troopers. He fired shooting right threw it the explosion killed yet another five. The officer came out to surrender it was a shame no paid Deadshot to take prisoners. He placed the bullet threw the mans for head. He then attached a cable to his position and slid down the building. At the same time he went full auto on his wrist smg. Bullets rained down among the stormtroopers flying threw skulls.

He landed on the ground smoke rising from his gauntlet dead stormtroopers with bullet holes threw their brains all around. Resistance fighters drove over in a speeder most likely stolen.

“Need a ride?” Questioned the driver.

“Sure.” Deadshot replied jumping in back. Now he could say he was the best damn shot in the galaxy.

“Damn, where’d you learn to shoot like that?” The driver questioned as they pulled out. 

“It's an acquired skill.” Deadshot replied. Many in this part of the galaxy were oblivious to Terrans. His employers wanted to keep it that way. So secrets were kept from those they helped. Even if he was allowed they didn't need to know his origin story. After all they’d probably all be dead in the mourning himself anyways. 

First Order Star destroyer

Resistance movements against the first order were spring up everywhere. In part it was due to these ‘contractors’ as resistance fighters referred to them. However higher ups in the first order new just where they came from.

“It seems yet another attack lead by these terran contractors sirs.” Captain Phasma said detailing the events that lead to the death if an officer, “This one apparently claims to never miss a single shot.” 

Kylo Ren was silent contemplating this. He had heard quite a lot about these contractors. Each had names ones you wouldn't forget. For each name held a lethal reputation. 

“Deadshot.” He said uttering the name. This wasn't the first time the man had taken aim at them. He was responsible for twenty five assassinations not to mention his total kill count exceeded most of the top bounty hunters in the galaxy peaking in the hundreds. 

“We have his location we can get a garrison down there to take him out.” Phasma said

“No, I want him alive we can extract information on the various other contractors in the galaxy.” Kylo Ren said wanting to take care of this problem once and for all. 

“I’ll have the garrison ready with orders to take Deadshot alive and kill the rebels.” Phasma replied understanding what was said. 

 

Mos Eisley Cantina 

All contractors on their last few days of contract met up at the same place just in case someone got a smart idea to try and intercept them on their way out. 

For Deadshot his current term ended tomorrow so he met the others at Mos Eisley cantina strolling in last. In the corner he recognized Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke THE TERMINATOR. A contractor that scared other contractors. Though they didn't like each other him and Deadshot operated a few jobs together in the past. 

“Wilson.” Deadshot said glaring at him. 

“Lawton.” Deathstroke said nodding back in response. 

Deadshot past him taking a seat at the bar. He was ready to order a drink when another former associate he’d met walked over. They called him MUTE use to work for rainbow Six before SHIELD had it shut down and replaced with the secret Avengers. Mute needed a job being desperate for action this was the obvious line of work. 

“Lawton.” Mute started, “On your last day as well I see.” 

“I’ll be earthbound this time tomorrow same for you I take it.” Deadshot replied knowing Mute was getting on to something. 

“Just about.” Mute replied turning to him, “Which is why it's about the right time to execute one last job with no risk of consequences, should we pull it off.” 

This interested Deadshot not only did an extra job mean more cash it also meant an extra risk that's what fueled Deadshot. The hopes he might die on one of these operations. Mute was a crazy bastard always found the craziest jobs. 

“SHIELD had a leak with in the first order. A pilot who no longer wished to serve the first order however he thinks the first order’s catching wind of him. So he stopped replying to SHIELD after awhile. He’s on Kylo Ren’s personal warship. The job is simple infiltrate the warship which is enroute here looking for you. Information I found after tapping their communication lines then find our man who I can call. Then finally the most daring part get me in to steal their classified files off their database we can get a mighty price for that.” 

Deadshot turned to him having quickly thought about the job. A lot could go wrong in this job but since Mute had mentioned the first order was hunting for him anyways he didn't have a reason not to. He formed a grin. 

“Sounds deadly,” He said with a hint of thrill behind his voice, “I’m in.” 

“Good cause your going to infiltrate the first order by letting them capture once on board you’ll have a tracking device I’ll use to find you. Do what you can to locate the pilot before I get there. If you can't then I'll find him soon after I arrive.” 

“The tracer.” Deadshot holding his hand out. He didn't care that Mute had made a plan that required him with out even his consent. The man tended to have a superiority complex which made sense since he was probably the smartest guy in the room.

“It's an implant meant to be put behind one of you maulers.” Mute said handing Deadshot the electronic device.

Deadshot removed his helmet to secure the tracer behind his right mauler. If the first order was coming by hyperspace they’d be here soon. He needed to go get their attention. 

“Alright I'm going to get captured better get yourself in position. I don't exactly like being behind bars brings back rather unpleasant memories.” Deadshot replied as he got up. 

First order drop ships flew upon the desert world of tatooine Deadshot could hear them as he hid himself with in an apartment. He made sure his whole arsenal was ready. In his hands he had his custom M4 style rifle the modeled was redesigned for interstellar warfare packing more of punch with each round. He then had a barrett fifty caliber sniper in back if shit got real. He needed to make it looked like he was resisting if he allowed them to take him they’d know something was up. 

His machine gun gauntlets were also ready to go like always. He kept watch outside the window he saw white armored troopers moving towards the apartment complex. He counted ten coming in. He could hear more on the roof tops and looked up switching to thermal. Funny thing about blaster rifles they gave off a lot heat further giving away his enemy position. 

Deadshot opened fire with the rifle, bullets flew threw the roof striking three troopers down. The troops on the ground held position as they shot threw the window. Deadshot turned not forgetting them. The bullets flew again. Every bullet accurately placed threw the necks of incoming stormtroopers. He heard men charging threw the hallway. He took one hand off the rifle aiming with his gauntlets machine gun going thermal seeing the movement behind the door of men lining up about to breach. 

He fired the bullets shattering threw painting the hallway outside with blood. He almost forgot he was suppose to lose. So he peaked back outside and saw Captain Phasma moving in.

He grabbed the fifty caliber sniper changing his mind about losing. Phasma had a high price on her head. Hell even splitting with Mute he’d still walk off five hundred grand richer than before. 

Deadshot jumped out the window firing off his right Gauntlet gun first. He was quick to to gun all remaining stormtroopers of them down before he landed. Phasma was all that stood the two looked at one another standing meters apart. Her armor was tough. However was it tough enough to stop a bullet from a fifty caliber sniper rifle capable of taking on aircraft.

“Surrender you can't possibly hope to win.” Phasma said ready to turn her rifle on the hit man not revealing it was set to stun. 

“You don't know me that well I never hope to win.” Deadshot replied being completely honest. He also knew the rifle was set to stun after all if she wanted him dead she would’ve simply fired. 

They both raised. Deadshot knew a stun bolt didn't fly nearly as fast as a bullet or blaster bolt which was why you used them when distance was real close few feet max. Both fired. Deadshot’s gun making a thunderous boom as the large destructive bullet flew out. The sniper had also dodged to the right as he shot. 

The stun bolt missed. But the bullet hit its target. Deadshot stood in stance realizing he should’ve fired a second round. Phasma’s helmet now had a large dent perfectly placed in the center. The impact left her disoriented signaling the effect of a mild concussion. 

Deadshot knew the second hit would kill her even if didn't pierce even if didn't kill her today. Eventually the after effects would. He grinned as he pulled the trigger again. Ready to finish off another target and make another buck. 

However he saw something miraculous his smile turned to a frown. The bullet floated mid air in front of Phasma. 

“What the hell.” He whispered to himself.

The bullet then turned around going right past him and threw several walls behind him. He then turned to see Kylo Ren and raised the sniper rifle against him. However Deadshot froze he couldn't pull the trigger as hard as he tried. Then he was violently thrown against a wall causing him to drop the rifle. He forced himself up pulling out his G18. He squeezed the trigger firing off every single bullet directed for the man’s heart. Kylo Ren stopped all the bullets mid air and crushed them.

Deadshot pulled out his knife throwing it threw the air. Kylo stopped as he did that Deadshot who had used it as a distraction firing off both his Gauntlet in a spray shot fashion directed towards every vital organ on the body. Kylo dropped the knife and moved quickly using his lightsaber to absorb the spray shot. It was a clever trick then he forced Deadshot hard against a wall knocking him out. 

“Clever this one is. We’ll see how well he does against interrogation.” Kylo replied.

Deadshot woke up in a cell stripped of his gear with a massive headache. This wasn't first time he’d return to a cell with injuries. Memories of the suicide squad were still fresh.   
“Floyd!” He was thrown back as he felt the noise in his head.

“What the hell!” Deadshot shouted.

“Calm down it’s me Mute.” The voice continued but quieter, “Your on the warship in orbit of Jakku. Kylo Ren just left to tend to another operation. I’m in orbit with a stealth ship. Once you get the target secured I’ll breach with some other contractors you may recognize from the past.” 

“Ok.” Deadshot said, “How do you suppose I go about getting out this cell.” 

“Like this.” Mute said.

The doors opened two stormtroopers stared at him. Deadshot moved fast socking one accurately in the neck. He then stole the man’s pistol and switched it to stun as he aimed it at the other troopers face. He didn't hesitate to pull the trigger stunning the man. He would’ve killed him if it wouldn't have alerted the whole ship. 

“Mute I didn't know you were a hacker.” Deadshot replied.

“There’s a lot of things you don't know about me.” Mute said, “And I’m not however ex republic arc trooper Alpha 17 is.” 

“You got 17 up there.” Deadshot asked knowing the trooper from a job that took place a long time ago.

“Yes now get your ass moving before I change my mind and let the stormies blast you.” Alpha said entering the conversation over the com link. 

“I see you haven't changed much.” Deadshot said as he moved the bodies into the cell. He then stopped starting to relieve one trooper of his armor, “Now the pilot what’s his name?” 

“FN One Nine Four Four.” Mute replied looking at the pilots record from, “Let’s just call home nineteen forty four to save time. Do what you can to blend in while Alpha finds him since he just tapped into the cameras.”

“Understood.” Deadshot said closing the cell door behind him. 

Deadshot now walking as stormtrooper on patrol and holding a blaster rifle moved. If he had to guess this guy was in one of three places. Either his ship since he was a pilot, his quarters, or the mess hall. He couldn't imagine a pilot on patrol. So he’d need to navigate from the cell block to the hanger. 

“Got him.” Alpha said, “Nineteen Forty four’s at the hanger.” 

“Good.” Deadshot said entering an elevator. 

Mute meanwhile looked out the viewpoint of his ship. Getting ready as he planned pick up. 

“Hanger’s gonna be messy. Alpha you cracked in the computer files?” Questioned Mute flying towards the ship.

“Your gonna have to get me into the ship. It’s wired differently.” Alpha replied. 

“Bloody hell.” Mute replied. Then he got back on his Mic, “Deadshot I’m going to get Alpha aboard the ship change in plans. You need to guide him to the ships bridge.” 

“How the fuck do you suppose I do that.” Deadshot said as he entered the hanger, “And which ones the right damn pilot.” 

“Look to your right.” Alpha said over the com link.

Deadshot did and saw a pilot examining his the fighter. 

“And you’ll have to figure it out because I’m on route to the hanger.” Mute replied.

Deadshot thought for a few seconds Mute was in stealth mode but that wouldn't last long.He’d have a few seconds to pull out of the hanger before the shooting started. 

“Alright, is it just Alpha or did you bring more?” Deadshot questioned approaching the pilot.

“Agent Carolina.” Mute replied over the Mic in a matter of fact tone. 

“Seriously.” Deadshot questioned.

“She’s a good contractor.” Mute said.

“Yeah but if your going to bring a wild card into the mix. Why not someone who does mind being expendable like the rest of us.” Deadshot defining a wild card as someone you haven't worked with but heard of there by not making them rookies but still relatively unknown among a group of mercs. Him, Mute, and Alpha had worked together plenty in the past, “Ya know what fine have her take over the ship then get in the hanger ASAP. Then jump out with Alpha and tell her to get out of the hanger ASAP and get to a distance where stealth can be maintained. Also the first order will be hunting her. Then have Alpha cut the cameras just before entrance after that we’ll fight our way to the bridge. Then I got an escape plan that requires Carolina to have access to my tracking device.” 

“Alright you better be ready.” Mute said turning to his two crew members in the ship. 

Deadshot approached the pilot kicking at his foot. The pilot moved from under his ship fully armored.

“What?” He said unsure why a random stormtrooper was kicking at his foot, “Wait your not a stormtrooper.” 

“No, I am a contractor under SHIELD and I am here to rescue you. My name is Floyd Lawton but you can call me Deadshot.” 

Other troopers over heard this and stared. Right as that happened the customize stealth ship blasted in and remained in hover mode. The powerful engines created a large mess in the hanger. Alpha cut the cameras and Mute jammed the commlink systems. Then both men jumped from the cargo bay doors firing off their weapons. Deadshot turned as well quickly shooting the two troopers nearest him in the face. Then the ship flew out of the hanger. Mute and Alpha approached.

“Wait that was our escape!” 1944 shouted seeing it leave them.

“Sorry I forgot your the side job.” Deadshot said throwing the helmet off, “Damn those helmets are stuffy.” 

“Alright Lawton you said you got a plan.” Alpha said raising the smoking barrel of his westar M5 in the air, “So what's your plan?” 

“Well assuming you did jam their communications and cut their cameras and seeing how anyone who could’ve possibly seen us is dead it's a fairly simple plan that actually requires 1944 here to escort us to the bridge with Alpha disguised as a stormtrooper then we'll move Mute into the bridge as our prisoner. Thus effectively getting Alpha into the bridge to hack into the computer now let’s go before that Darth Vader rip off and Ultron’s daughter get back on this ship thus ruining the whole plan.” Deadshot said placing the stormtroopers helmet back on. 

“Wait I’m the prisoner.” Mute said finding it funny how Deadshot started as the fake prisoner.

“Would you rather part with that mask of yours.” Deadshot said acting like the decision was out of compassion for Mute’s attachment to his gas mask with a white tapped X over it.

“You win this round Lawton.” Mute said extending his hands out to be cuffed. 

Alpha was quick to change out as Deadshot placed his helmet back on. Mute meanwhile handed his MPK5 over to FN 1944 who made it look like he compensated it. Then they joined together ready to move out. 

“Lead the way.” Deadshot told 1944, “You’re in charge until we reach the bridge.” 

They marched off moments later after Alpha 17 found a suit of armor that was mostly undamaged. FN 1944 leading the way tried to keep himself calm. It hurt a little to be the side job but that would be compared to nothing if the plan failed. His life was on the line if they were caught they’d be killed. No tortured then killed. But if he didn't help them then he wasn't getting off this ship so pistol drawn he lead the way.

Moments later they arrived in the bridge of the star destroyer where officers stood to great them. General Hux among them.

“What's this?” Hux questioned. Now to 1944 it was quite obvious as to what this was with communications and cameras out. Why else would two men in stormtroopers armor and a special forces pilot be doing with a man not in imperial uniform that was handcuffed. If he was really smart Hux could’ve also found this suspicious. No the first order seemed to be full of rather incompetent leadership it was one reason why 1944 had enough.

“This right here is the contractor responsible for cutting our communication lines sir.” 1944 said that part was the truth.

“We already have a contractor in the brig kill him and be done with it.” Hux order, “We have much more urgent concerns at the moment.” 

Deadshot disguised as a stormtroopers was quick to move. He aimed his blaster at Mute but didn't immediately pull the trigger. Instead he gave Mute a very subtle nod. Mute in turn head butted Lawton sending him back against a wall. He then elbowed Alpha in the face sending the arc trooper near a computer. Mute then took a blaster Alpha once held. He opened fire three times shooting down three of the nearest troopers. 

“Trooper what are you doing take him out!”Hux ordered seeking cover behind a separate console. However he then saw what Alpha was doing, “You ungrateful little.” 

1944 socked Hux in the face then put him in a headlock. As Deadshot got up shaking off Mute’s blow that had bought enough time for Alpha to hack into the computer he saw their cover was coming undone. As FN 1944 their first order pilot had general Hux in a headlock blaster pistol to the man’s temple. A group of stormtroopers in the bridge had them surrounded as Mute had his blaster aimed at a commander.

“Hurry up Alpha!” Shouted Mute unsure if the troopers were going to fire or not.

“If you want this done right you’ll shut up and let me work.” Alpha replied.

FN 1944 tightened his grip on Hux’s neck feeling the man trying to get lose. He could hear more stormtroopers in the hallways charging towards the bridge. Either the bodies had been discovered in the hanger or the com link was no longer being jammed. How did he get himself in this situation surely there had to be a better way of escape. 

“You traitorous scum. Is it really worth your life.” Hux said buying time knowing Ren would return any moment now. 

“Let's see. No pay, No freedom,high casualty rates and incompetent leadership yes it was worth it even if you gun me down right here right now.” 1944 replied.

“Well your in luck kid. I just finished.” Alpha 17 announced while drawing a data card that now contained heavily classified information. 

“About bloody time what now Lawton.?” Mute questioned not letting his guard down. 

“Now we make an exit.” Lawton replied drawing Mute’s MPK5 that he had to ‘compensate’ from the SAS commando moments earlier. He squeezed the trigger the bullets flying threw the necks of the stormtroopers killing them. Blood splattering everywhere. The officers took cover. 

He then threw the gun to Mute who caught it and reloaded it. Deadshot then signaled to 1944 to move with Hux. They moved into the hall a squad of six stormtroopers hesitated to open fire. Mute and Deadshot didn't hesitate and opened fire in perfect sync. Each man struck threw the neck by bullets or in the chest area by blaster fire filling the hallway with bodies.

“Alright clear.” Deadshot said, “We need to run 44 decide what your going to do with Hux now!” 

1944 threw him aside choosing to spare the man everyone ran following Deadshot. The skilled sniper had a plan remember a key location in every ship in the galaxy. An area in which the location was almost universal. 

“Escape pods!” Shouted Alpha, “Please tell me your plan isn't to shoot us out into the space in a very small and very vulnerable object and wait for Agent Carolina to pull around and rescue us.Meanwhile the fucking first order is hunting us with very fast and very lethal tie fighters.” 

“I can kill you and take the data card.” Deadshot said extremely casually. 

“I can't tell if your joking coming or not.” Alpha replied.

“Just get in the damn pod before I decide the answer to that.” Deadshot said annoyed.

Everyone moved in to it. However before Deadshot entered he went up to all the others and fired them off. He then charged in to his closing the door. The sniper got to the control panel and noticed the first order set up was different. 

“44 you handle this thing I don't know what I’m looking at here.” Deadshot replied quickly leaving the control panel. FN 1944 was quick to move upon the panel as Deadshot took a seat next to Mute. 

“Call Carolina tell her to activate the tracker now!” Deadshot shouted as they were shot out into space FN 1944 using all the power in the pod to get them as far away as possible from the star destroyer shielded by a large sea of escape pods. 

Meanwhile former project freelancer member agent Carolina sat comfortably meters away from the star destroyer in Mute’s customized gunship. 

“Really that's all I get to do is rescue you idiots.” Carolina said as she saw the tracker represented as a dot on the ships hud, “I’m on my way.” She said sighing. 

Meanwhile in the pod they finally ran out of fuel causing them to come to a halt as they were now at the mercy of space. They looked around Deadshot trying to think of a way to fight back since it wouldn't take long for the first order to figure out where they were. He could easily shoot their pilots out with a blaster or rocket but they lacked space suits.

“Looks like we may just get away with it.” Mute said looking outside.

However as he said that ships flew from the hanger bay of the star destroyer. They curved around beginning to search the premises for the pod. Destroying the other pods quickly,

“I really should just live up to my moniker and shut up.” Mute replied knowing it wouldn't be long till the enemy found their position. 

“Great Lawton what's the plan now we sit here and allow them to blow us to oblivion.” Alpha 17 said, “I can't believe I left my ARC trooper armor for this.” 

“Quit your complaining you’ve got more then one set of that exact armor.” Deadshot said frantically trying to think. 

“They're patrolling closer to our position!” FN 1944 shouted watching the fighters fly knowing exactly how they operated looping around and scanning. 

“Not helping!” Deadshot shouted back. 

Mute also began to panic for once after watching the fighters flying towards them. He cursed under his breath. He then quickly got on his communication line.

“Carolina where the bloody hell are you!” Mute shouted as it seemed a few of the tie fighters began to figure it out. 

“Hold on!” The ex freelancer shouted back over the mic increasing in speed. 

“Hurry up!” Mute shouted right back as a squadron of four tie fighters began making their flight paths towards to get in range and fire.

“Lawton I sincerely hope I see you in hell!” Alpha 17 shouted wanting those to be the last words Deadshot ever heard. 

“Fuck you Alpha!” Deadshot shouted back. 

The squad of four starfighters had their fingers etched on their triggers ready to blow the small pod out of existence the return to base mission successful. 

But they'd never get the chance. Carolina swooped in with the gunship firing its powerful rockets all four fighters exploded in near perfect sync. 

Everyone in the pod watched. They rejoiced everyone cheating and laughing a little. Except Deadshot who was actually a little disappointed despite being off the suicide squad he still had a death wish. It was a weird engineered feeling to seek death but it was always there. 

“Stop fucking around and get in already!” Carolina shouted after having connected the gunship to the escape pod. 

After getting back aboard the ship they were quick to dump the pod. Mute quickly got back to the cockpit Alpha and Deadshot not far behind. They quickly took their seats strapping in. The star destroyer began turning it's cannons trying to estimate the gunships position from eye balling it from the bridge as the jammers made it impossible to detect. Turbo blaster fire flew all around the ship. 

“Ha! Damn stormtroopers can't hit an elephant if it stood in front them.” Mute said as he got to plotting a course.

“I take personal offense to that.” FN 1944 replied getting into the cockpit. 

“Tell me FN One Nine Four Four how many targets have you actually hit in your time with the first order.” 

“I have successfully shot down ten resistance X wings.” FN 1944 very proudly having kept count of each of his kills. 

“Bet it was with one of those fancy targeters.” Mute said trying to discredit him as much as possible. 

“Actually no I don't there's no fun in it.” FN 1944.

“Really that's actually somewhat interesting.” Mute said practically turning around.

However as that was said a few shots hit to for comfort causing Carolina to quickly increase in speed and change positions. 

“Nobody cares!” Alpha 17 shouted, “Now finish the damn course.” 

“Relax mate I'm a multi tasker.” Mute said finishing the plot, “Done!” 

With that the team blasted off into slip space. The ship itself was a combination of earth and alien tech. Mute decided to use an earth engine for two reasons. One it was cheaper and two the first order didn't know enough about slip space to track them threw it. So they were pretty much home free.


	2. Mexican stand off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew return to earth ready to receive payment for their job. However, their employer has been kidnapped by a Mexican cartel. So instead of waiting around the crew decides to go and free the employer and rack up higher pay.

The ship had been traveling for little over a week it took awhile to get to earth. Mute slumped in the pilot's seat taking his shift to make sure everything was running smoothly. Everyone else was in the lounge. He was trying to make a connection call with his contact who worked with ONI. However, some else picked up instead of his employer.

“Who the bloody hell are you? Where's Osman?” Questioned Mute.

“Well, interestingly enough she was supposed to meet in arms dealer in Juarez for a classified reason. This was when the cartel should up and kidnapped her for no apparent reason.” Apparent reason. 

“Alright, I'm still getting paid right?” Mute questioned.

“All contracts done threw her with Contractors are off the books so you’ll just have to wait for SHIELD or ONI to find her.” 

“Your joking.” Mute said, “Those blokes couldn't find a doe in the woods if it stood right in front of them.” 

“As much as that does offend SHIELD has a price for her safe return since they were in charge of her security. The contract also specifies you do some damage to the cartel to ensure this doesn't happen again.” 

“How much?” Mute questioned interested.

“Ten grand per person if you've got a team.” The man replied.

“We can negotiate later we’ll take the job.” Mute replied joyfully now he was an actually clad Osman got kidnapped by the cartel. 

Deadshot meanwhile sat in back with everyone else deck of cards in his hand. They had roughly five standard hours till they arrived in the system. 

“So Deadshot what’s your plan once were planetside?” Questioned Alpha 17 making small talk.

“What happened to I’ll see you in hell or do you admit my plan was ingenious to anything you could’ve thought of after all,” Deadshot replied smugly. 

“Shut up I was trying to normalize relations and I'm pretty sure everyone here agrees it was a bad plan that just happened to work.” Alpha 17 replied. He was still deeply angered by the fact he’d lost a set of arc armor. It wasn't cheap more easily replaceable. 

“On this, I concur.” Agent Carolina added in. Mostly cause for her the mission was a quite boring flying through space waiting for men she regarded as idiots to do something idiotic. 

“Well it worked didn't and were getting paid are we not,” Deadshot said fed up with the criticism. After all, he’d come up with the plan right on the spot. 

This was when Mute entered the room. He cringed when he heard Deadshot talking about pay as they weren't getting paid. He stood there for a moment trying to figure out how to say hey guys remember all the work we did. Yeah, it was for nothing unless we complete an even tougher job that'll probably get us killed. Since he had done the research and very cunning and deadly mercenaries were currently working with the cartel they had to fight and the cartel's thugs had military training. Plus something felt awfully suspicious about this whole thing. 

“Mute you better have good news,” Alpha said done with the card game. The two had worked together plenty in the past. Alpha knew the only reason Mute would be here at this moment with some hesitation was that he had bad news. 

“I have good news actually.” Mute said deciding to try and make the current situation sound brilliant, “I scored us another high paying job ten grand each to rescue a hostage and clean up a military grade cartel in Mexico. Ten grand each and who knows I bet I can get a little more out of good old SHIELD.” 

“I'm all in,” Deadshot said who honestly wouldn't have done much else when he arrived back on earth. 

“Working with Lawton again right after the last op was not what I had in mind. Actually, I was going to fly solo I prefer it that that way from time to time. But ten grand in the bank sounds worth it.” Alpha replied.

So far it looked like Mute was going to get away without mentioning the bad news. He then angled his attention towards Carolina a new associate so it was unpredictable what she would say.

“Yeah just cut me my paycheck for the last job and I’ll be on my way,” Carolina replied having no good thoughts towards the other team members. 

Son of a bitch. Mute thought to himself as he began to form the words to explain the very complicated part of the job. 

“See the thing is.” Mute started. He then tried avoiding eye contact, “No one's getting paid for the last job unless we do this job. Because the ONI agent who contacted us for the rescue was captured by the cartel shortly after we took off.” 

He heard many complaints from everyone in that second. Since it was almost a lie he told them earlier. 

“This doesn't strike as suspicious at all?” Questioned Deadshot, “You know like the first order contacted the cartel and told them to kidnap your contact specifically so we wouldn't be able to transfer the prisoner or the information.” 

“That thought did occur to me,” Mute replied seeing that it would be the obvious answer at this moment in time, “But they work on the holonet we do not. They would need an inside agent working within the cartel due to communication technology restraints. And I'm not completely deeming it improbable but what reason would the first order have a spy within a Mexican cartel in the first place. It's not our job to care why we're mercenaries, not SHIELD agents let that be their problem we’re simply going to rescue a hostage get paid and get out. Then I don't care what the rest of you do.” 

“Wait you mentioned military grade?” Alpha said now focused fully on the new job seeing as there really wasn't anything more important to him at this moment. 

“Trained by ex-military contractors supplied with military technology. Damn bastards have torn their country into civil war. Also, it may be worth mentioning contractors Bane and Taskmaster are currently illegally working with the cartel.” 

“I'm sorry Taskmaster the guy who can literally mimic all of our moves.” Carolina jumped in, “And Bane the guy who famously broke the bat is backed by men with military training and equipment.” 

“I'm hiring extra hands for this one obviously.” Mute replied knowing the mission itself was increasingly deadly. 

“Are you hiring Deathstroke or the fucking justice league?”Carolina replied in kind of sarcastic question seeing this job as increasingly deadly. 

“Suicide squads dealt with worse and you can make one of those quite easily.” Deadshot replied who still had some contact with old members, “We don't even need any metas.” 

“Lawton always quick to die.” Alpha replied, “These extra guys your bring in better be skilled real skilled.” 

“What of me?” FN1944 said. He had almost been forgotten but had heard the entire conversation. He knew perfectly well he almost died on the last job. He would most certainly die on a job riskier. 

“Right we need to keep him alive.” Mute said thinking to himself, “And if the first order really does have links on earth I don't want him too far from me. But at the same time not to close to the firing line.” 

“So Mute will watch him and if he dies Mute agrees to reimburse us from his own bank account for the money lost on the job,” Deadshot replied. This sounded very far to him. 

“I actually like that idea, Lawton.” Alpha 17 replied with a smile on his face. 

“Why?” 1944 whispered to himself. He really didn't want to die he didn't leave the first order just to die. 

“Well if that's the case we’re stopping at the mall to get our stormtrooper friend here acquainted with earth guns. Cause he needs to have the ability to fight if I'm the one watching him on the field.” Mute replied. The ‘mall’ was a nickname for a black market barge that hung out in the asteroid belt. They had everything being from countless vendors and depending on which vendor you went to and how well you knew them. You could walk out with a high-quality weapon or something that jams up every time you use it. In addition to weaponry, there were also bars and hotels. 

“I need to refill my stockpile anyways,” Deadshot replied having lost a lot of weaponry on the last job. 

Hours later they came out from slipspace Mute taking control of his ship. He was careful to maneuver through the asteroid belt as he saw the mall. He pulled into it built out of a massive asteroid by space pirates. He landed successfully in its hanger bay. 

“Alright someone needs to watch the ship so it doesn't get stolen,” Mute said who normally came here via a friend and not his own ship. There were no guards who couldn't be bribed to look the other way and unless you were close to a crime lord or had a big rep your ship was susceptible to theft. One could set a self-destruct sequence but Mute really didn't want to destroy his ship. 

“I’ll cover it.” Carolina said, “Take longer than six hours and I’ll leave you here.” 

“Acknowledged.” Mute replied, “Alright 1944 let’s arm you.” Then the four men left Carolina once again to the boring job. 

Minutes later they entered a weapons shop that had big fancy guns from all over the galaxy on racks and walls. The clerk stood over a glass case holding golden machine guns. He was dark skinned. descendant of an African arms dealer proving the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Of course, his father was also a warlord. He saw Mute and Deadshot enter.

“Mute! Deadshot! My two favorite customers!” He said excitedly his arms spread. He then looked at Alpha but wasn't sure which clone it was. But judging from his muscular structure he was an ARC, “And Ordo.” 

“No Alpha but I respect the effort,” Alpha replied people usually just calling him Clone.

“And you've brought a stormtrooper pilot. I deal guns I don't teach people how to shoot them so I don't know if I can deal him much good.” The arms dealer said as a joke that stormtroopers couldn't shoot. 

“We can handle that part Ish.” Deadshot said Ishmael being short for Ishmael the arms dealers, nickname, “After all, I’m the best damn shot there ever was.” 

“As expected Mr. Lawton,” Ishmael replied with a smile, “To the back then.” 

“Of course.” Mute replied. 

Ish got another employee to watch the counter. He then pressed a button a secret door opening behind the clerk. Then he led the four men. On the inside were weapons of all sorts held within a bulletproof glass case. The door behind them shut.

“Why?” 1944 questioned.

“All the guns you saw out front are to sell to easily bought henchmen who will die within two jobs. This right here is the good shit.” Ish replied, “Which for your two compatriots Deadshot and Mute is discounted for getting me out of a jam a few years back.” Ish then turned around with a smile, “Now what will it be.” 

“I need all my guns replaced cause someone had a great idea to have the first order arrest me and compensate all my gear,” Deadshot said shooting a look at Mute.

“Hmm, perhaps this is an opportunity to buy something, not American Mr. Lawton,” Ish replied enthusiastically.

“I think I'll pass,” Deadshot replied.

“So boring and I assume Mute we’ll have the same as well standard MPK and P226.5,” Ish said knowing the two only changed when a different version of their weapons wer4 released which they hadn't done since everything was augmented for space-age warfare. This was done to compete with the UNSC standard MA series rifles. 

“Actually just here for this one so hook him up with your best.” Mute replied deciding to sit this one out, “I'm just paying.” 

“Alright boy take a look and find something other than what these two stooges use and Alpha have your pick you look like you know what you're doing,” Ish said. 

1944 looked around at the rifles knowing if it was a military style ground up a pistol wouldn't suffice so he grabbed a rifle. 

“Yes, not an M4 or M4 variant finally something different!” Shouted Ish with excitement, “It's still American granted but hey it's a change. And the new latest ACR actually isn't bad. Now I’ll hook you up with some ammunition. And give you a handgun of your choice free. Then have you on your way.”

“Good and is Kazi in town need a vehicles guy also an armor guy may not be bad either.” Mute replied.

“Kazi only delivers now you'll have to call him. And I can get you a very skilled Italian armorer name Francesco but uses Caesar as his street name.” 

“Good good.” Mute replied wanting to wrap this up. 

Minutes later they exited and made their return to the ship. Everyone had their weapons Deadshot’s order was so large it was being shipped to the location in which Mute specified they’d meet the rest of the team from the Mexican job. Alpha 17 nearly sent Ish into cardiac arrest after completely breaking the mold and buying and AUG as Ish had run out if Westar M5 amou blaster ammo, in general, was hard to come buy in the terran territory. 

“Alright team once on earth just get back to a garage ASAP after you get back to your respective hideouts or whatever you call it and grab what gear you didn't have to order.” Mute replied the garage being the name for his personal hideout designed for a team, “Then we’ll finish all this up.” 

A few days later everyone was back on earth in Mute’s personal hideout. On the outside, it looked like an abandoned rundown repair garage. On the inside the ship was kept out back underground in a hidden compartment Mute could open with the press of a button. The garage area where cars used to get repaired was a living space and an armory. Weapons and vehicles on one end beds, a small kitchen with a fridge, a tv set, and a computer debugged on the other. 

To kill the time Alpha flipped on the news specifically looking for Mexican news. Carolina rehearsed various martial art skills while Deadshot looked around Mute’s fridge for a beer. FN 1944 meanwhile got acquainted with his new weapons. 

“Mute when’s this extra help of yours getting here?” Questioned Deadshot in an older variant of his gear now as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

“Soon.” Mute said on the computer digging up what he could on the enemy to formulate a strategy. 

“Can you at least give me names?” Deadshot questioned turning towards Mute who hadn't bothered to move from the computer.

“A fellow rainbow six operators, a mercenary from space, and an assassin.” Mute replied intentionally making it vague.

“Really specific there.” Deadshot said sarcastically, “I asked for names ass hole.” 

“Ask them yourself after all there standing at the door.” Mute said still not lifting his head from the screen. Everyone then heard a knock at the door.

“How did you-” Deadshot started.

“I'm a wizard now go get the door.” Mute replied staring at Lawton. Deadshot simply began to walk towards the door.

“You looked at the security camera on your computer didn't you.” Carolina inferred ceasing her drills. 

“Close used an Android.” Mute said holding up the electric tablet with security footage.

Deadshot arrived at the door. He opened to see just who Mute had contracted for the job for this job required a certain level of skill you couldn't find on the streets. First entered the other former rainbow six operator code-named Ela which to Deadshot worked as an actual name. She stood there in her gear which now lacked any insignias and held a scorpion EVO no shortage of attachments. Now Ela was interesting most people were soldiers who became mercenaries. Ela took an alternate root and became a mercenary then joined Grom then joined rainbow six and when SHIELD shut down rainbow six she had no shortage of contract offers. She was a skilled infiltrator that was valuable in itself forgetting her recon abilities. 

“Deadshot the man who claims to never miss.” Ela said with a smile, “Or possibly the man who's good enough to make believe he never misses.” 

“I never miss,” Deadshot replied a little sternly.

“We’ll see,” Ela said walking past him. Now one was hesitant to give her long-term military contracts due to rebellious behaviors. But judging from Mute’s current crowd he wouldn't care.

Ela was good and would prove useful but she was no anti-Bane or Taskmaster then again Deadshot wondered if he were the anti Taskmaster. After all, he had no physical movements that would benefit the rival merc to mimic. 

After Ela entered Shae Vizla another interesting story that actually would cause the contractors to come into existence. Was originally hired by Revan to hunt down with who’d fled to what to them was known as wild space. Long story short they froze themselves in carbonite after crashing alongside the sith on earth. There they stayed for thousands of years. Till HYDRA opened both theirs and the sites. After that Revan and his army blended in and worked with SHIELD to eliminate the sith. Then the greatest technological revolution in history had begun. Space travel, genetic enhancements, robots, immortality serum and of course contractors all were born out of that. Shae Vizla had established herself as a skilled mercenary her armor custom she was smart one of them Batmen types that planned for everything. Her skills and armor may have made her the anti-Bane. 

“Your welcome.” She said immediately and saw that Deadshot was confused, “You're not gonna say thank you. After all, you wouldn't have a job if it weren't for me.” 

“I can tell right now you and I are going to get along quite well,” Deadshot said sarcastically. 

She kept moving then the last man came in. A man that actually made Deadshot freeze upon seeing him. He had built himself quite the reputation. One might mistake him for the boogie man. Well, he wasn't quite the boogie man he was the one you sent to kill the Fucking boogie man. 

“John Wick.” Deadshot uttered seeing the man the myth the legend, “Someone kills your dog or did you just get bored.” refusing to show the fact this man was in fact intimidating. 

“Neither.” John Wick replied sticking to short answers. That was all he had to say the man’s presences was enough already. 

All the contractors then gathered in the living space of the garage. All attention was focused on Mute who would explain just what they were working with. Back in the days of rainbow 6 Mute never really received a leadership position. Though he saw better ways to do things he was usually not the guy who’d make the decision give his input sure take charge never. Now everyone was looking towards him. It was an uneasy feeling but one he got himself in. 

“Alright, mates here’s the deal ONI operative Osman was supposed to be meeting with arms dealers in Juarez four standard days ago. Under the protection of SHIELD agents the same they thought it would be a go idea to replace rainbow six with all those years ago. Well as fate would have a Cartel calling itself the Aztec cartel for its rather militaristic capabilities took out their poor excuse for operators and then took agent Osman hostage. Now what SHIELD does have is the Avengers. They're not sending the Avengers because they need the cartel to understand you don't poke the sleeping dragon. So we're going in to extract Osman and raise general hell on the cartel by targeting their base of operations and killing their leader which we have to find. Your black ops type stuff. I recently talked with my SHIELD contact and got to twenty thousand per person as your reward. How’s that sound.” 

“Depends on how much the job costs.” Ela said as if Mute had made a serious blunder to her he had been getting payment set in stone, “If the job costs me twenty thousand in supplies it's not very profitable now is it.” 

She had a point. Though Mute couldn't imagine it costing all the money made and he could probably renegotiate if the job went well. 

“We’ll figure payment out later what intel do we know on the Aztec cartel or are we going in totally blind?” Wick questioned who wasn't really doing this for the money. 

“No, I got a name. A man named Samuel Charvez major player in their security and smuggling sector, in fact, they call him the intelligence director since he runs the cartels version of the CIA. He’s been known to go to Mexico City to talk with foreigners making sure his operations are running smooth or to make new friends. So we’re going to see if we can't scoop up more information on him there possibly catch him and jump him.” 

“Alright that's all good and dandy but how are we getting in with all our fancy equipment?” Deadshot questioned that was a major question.

“Ever heard of the mercenary airlift?” Questioned Mute. Everyone had heard of the mercenary airlift. A bunch of former military transportation pilots who flew just about anywhere as long as you paid well. It was kind of like a mercenary taxi service. 

“Alright, where are they dropping us off?” Questioned Deadshot knowing that the airlift did not land they flew you over a designated area and then you jumped. 

“I got a safe house down there that ghost recon used back in the day before the UNSC replaced them with ODSTs.” Mute said in response.

“Good.” Deadshot said with a smile on his face, “Then what are we waiting for we got a job to do.” 

Days later the Aztec cartel Samuel Charvez returned to his private mansion in Mexico City. It was heavily guarded with armed men patrolling nearly every corner. He even had a sniper team on the roof. This was one of several residents he had. If all else failed he could call on the corruption the police force to aid him.

But he felt pretty safe in the fact that no one could breach his fortress. He entered his bedroom where it was dark. He flipped on the lights and jumped at the sight of Baron Zemo sitting in his chair apparently waiting for form.

Zemo was often referred to as the rogue contractor who had got caught in a plot to betray earth to the enemy years ago. He had since disappeared until now apparently. Whatever his current ploy was seemed unclear.

“Mr. Charvez you are the man entrusted with the hostage,” Zemo said standing up Charvez proving to be clearly intimidated.

“I got my best men on it.” Charvez replied, “You are the foreigner the man who sent the mercenaries and the weapons.” 

“That I am and I seek to make sure my investment pays off Mr. Charvez,” Zemo continued, “And in order to do that I need to make sure whoever takes SHIELD’s current offer dies trying. So I need to carrying something for me and not leave this house.”

“I will comply,” Charvez replied. One didn't cross Zemo or men like Zemo unless one wanted to end up dead and buried in an unmarked grave. 

“Good,” Zemo said he then brought out a suitcase. He flipped open inside was an injector snapped like a gun. He held it up Chavez’s eyes widened at the sight of it, “This’ll only sting a little.” Now that was a lie one if many things Zemo was keeping to himself. 

Hours later the mercenary crew sat aboard a carrier craft that was a successor to the C130 designed for space travel and planetary travel giving the pilot the ability to switch between modes. Everyone was seated in a chair checking their loud weapons. In the middle of all of them two SUVs to carrying the crew around Mexico for the time being. 

Now to pass the time many of the Mercs talked amongst themselves trying to get to know each other better. Save Mute who didn't really talk when it wasn't essential to the job. He listened though as it was hard not to when space between was nearly nonexistent.

“So let me get this straight you took out a Russian mob boss and his whole gang because they killed your dog?” Agent Carolina said to John Wick who only spoke when asked a question.

“Yes.” He said putting it bluntly. John didn't feel like it was necessary to go into the deep logistics of things. 

“One hell of a story to be told.” Deadshot implied. Stating the fact that it was ridiculous that he only hinted at. 

“How about you Lawton.” Ela said cutting in, “We’re all quite familiar with the tail of the boogie man. But you are a mystery in that colorful get up of yours.” 

“There's not much to tell,” Deadshot replied honestly just not wanting to talk about it, “Nothing interesting anyways.” 

“Really the proclaimed deadliest shot in the galaxy doesn't have a story. How suppressing,” Ela replied her voice suggesting mockery, “I heard you were one of the original contractors.” 

“I was,” Deadshot replied. He remembered it well the decision that changed his life forever. The job that leads him down the very path he was on now, “So was Wick.” 

“So you two no each other?” Ela replied finding this interesting.

“That's why I know he’s oversimplifying his story and he’ll think it's to advert attention but whether he realizes it or not it only attracts attention,” Deadshot replied really redirecting the attention from himself.

“Shut up Lawton you don't know me as well as you think you do.” John said leaning back, “And we didn't really work together in fact if I recall correctly you tried to kill me on multiple occasions after a better offer presented itself.” Now John was usually very well composed but it was easy to see the resent he held towards Deadshot at that moment.

“It's ancient history get over it.” Deadshot replied then decided to change the subject again, “And you Ela so keen to know about us why don't tell us your story. Tell us your painful and shameful moments as it seemed you're very interested in ours.” 

“Back off Lawton, you're just evading your own past.” Alpha 17 said jumping in. 

“Maybe I am. After all, some of us don't look back and prefer never to look back.” Deadshot said ending the conversation.

Everyone focused their attention towards the sound of the intercom going off. The pilots had out in one of those chimes you had on passenger airplanes. It was slightly comedic. 

“This is your pilot speaking we’re coming up on the drop zone suggest you get ready to jump.” The pilot said everyone getting up and strapping in their parachutes.

“Alright, ladies and gents it's gone time.” Mute said taking charge and then turned to FN1944, “Remember stick to me got it.” 

“Understood.” The former storm pilot said.

As Mute got his parachute on ready to do his namesake as a former special air service commando he couldn't but notice Shae Vizla and Agent Carolina fashioning jetpacks. He didn't see it as necessary on this job. 

“Quite expensive equipment your packing their for a job like this.” Mute said observantly, “After all is the jetpack fuel really worth a single planetary drop from an airplane.” 

“You’ll find out very quickly my jetpack has more uses than a simple drop.” Shae vizla said remembering her time as a Mandalorian soldier, “After all, we mandos are very creative with our tools you'll find.” 

“Fair enough,” Mute said although he had to admit he hadn't worked with mandos very often. Despite the fact how good their reputation was, “And you Carolina?” 

“I don't trust parachutes to hold my armor.” The former freelancer replied, “The last thing I need is for the damn thing to snap than to partake in a ten thousand foot free fall in full metal body armor.” 

“Suppose my commentary was rather unnecessary then.” Mute replied feeling stupid. He then turned towards the vehicles ready to drop them off as the cargo bay doors opened, “Vehicle's first!” The wind and plane engines howled through the night making it a little hard to hear Mute. Everyone understood through his gestures. Quickly both cars were dropped out their parachutes activated instantly, “Alright let's-” 

“Mute sometimes you should go back to the old days and do without saying,” Deadshot said not needing anyone to tell him twice before jumping out of the airplane.

It was then a quick succession as everyone sprinted out including Mute after Deadshot. The whole team then found themselves falling through the cold night air over their safe house. Mute looked around to see 1944 right next to him. Good the kid was smart enough to remember to stay close. Mute then focused on the ground and designated landing area. 

He pulled his chute and took control slowly gliding towards the front of the safe house where both vehicles had landed. Deadshot already on the ground beside him. Everyone else soon followed. 

“Alright now I'm going to tap into Mexico cities communications and see if I can tap into Chavez’s phone calls. Deadshot, Ela, and Wick you three are skilled when it comes to covert reconscance go into the city and see if you can dig anything up.” Mute said almost as an order.

“As you wish.” Deadshot said heading towards one of the SUVs, “I’ll drive.”


	3. Mexican standoff part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team begins their desperate mission for money. However, it seems the cartel has a few tricks up its leaves.

Mexican Standoff part two 

Deadshot waited in the black SUV at the wheel outside of the bar. In his fingers a cigarette he smoked and let the yellow bud hanging in his fingers outside the vehicle's window. He watched the bar carefully waiting for someone. John Wick was in the west directly next to him seemingly watching the bar. Deadshot knew Wick was really eyeing him for he didn't trust him and that was smart. 

However, there was a certain level of distrust that would make it hard to work with. Wick seemed to only have resent anger even for past events. Events Deadshot proffered not to dwell on so the two men sat there in silence. 

“Smokings bad you know.” Ela said from the back as she examined her own weapons including custom concussion devices, “It kills.” 

“Good,” Deadshot remarked. He didn't much care if he died from the cigarette. 

“You thought I was concerned about your health. No, I'm concerned for mine.” Ela replied as the smoke was mainly in the vehicle.

“If you're asking me to quit right now. Forget it.” Deadshot replied. 

“Put it out,” Wick said finally entering the conversation. 

Deadshot stopped staring at the man. Now, this annoyed him John hadn't said a thing till now at the defense of the lady. 

“How about no,” Deadshot replied.

“Put it out!” Wick said more hostile this time. 

“Why, don't tell me you’re gonna shove a pencil down my jugular,” Deadshot said trying to make a joke. Wick didn't laugh he simply starred, “Fine.” Deadshot threw the cigarette. 

“Why do you two hate each other?” Ela questioned genuinely curious. 

“Why do you talk so much?” Deadshot said as a counter question. 

“He tried to kill me,” John replied remembering the past. He never forgot the past truth be told if they weren't forced to work together he’d kill Deadshot. However, It wasn't worth throwing away a payday. 

“Come on Wick that’s ancient history. And if I had really wanted to kill you do you really think we’d both be here right now.” Deadshot said as a counter. 

“That doesn't excuse the fact that not too long after I saved your life you betrayed the contract you betrayed the team.” 

“You hate me for that. I didn't betray the damn team. The team broke apart the first contract was a complete and utter failure. If you hadn't stuck to the contract I wouldn't have seen you as a direct threat and therefore never attempted to kill you.” 

“So if I hadn't stuck to my principles you wouldn't have shot at me.” 

“Guys look,” Ela said pointing her finger past both of them. 

They stopped their bickering and saw Charvez entering the bar. Behind armed men in full body armor setting up a perimeter. Deadshot made sure his wrist guns were ready then placed on his mask. 

“Alright Wick you flank right I’ll leave Ela you'll breach. Bag em and go.” Deadshot said ready to strike. 

“No.” Wick replied, “We don't know whom he’s meeting there. Could be Bane for all we know or a sith.” 

“Wick I don't care if it's Darth Bane risen from the dead I’m going in whether you're coming or not,” Deadshot said getting up and leaving.

Wick did not follow. If Deadshot died it wasn't his problem, in fact, it would make his life easier. 

“So your not gonna help him?” Questioned Ela as Deadshot walked over to the perimeter guards.

They then saw Deadshot gun all of them down with shots to the head and then charge into the bar. More gunshots echoed from the inside. Then a full armored squad of mercenary commandos gets out of van and charge in. 

“Nope,” Wick replied sitting back.

Several grenade explosions sounded as another attack squad blew open the door charging threw the other end.

“Well this is boring,” Ela said getting up and leaving loading her Scorpion EVO before charging towards the building. 

On the inside, Deadshot had already killed ten men and had dove behind the bar for cover as he readied an M4 he stole from a dead man. Armored men with guns moved in from both sides shooting up the place. Charvez has been shot in his knees and shoulder blades courtesy of Deadshot making sure the man didn't try and make a run for it.

He ground his teeth ready to gun everyone down. It was then a concussive device was thrown into the room and triggered by a remote detonator. Everyone in the room accepts Deadshot who was shielded from the effects of the counter lost feeling in their fingers heard the loud ring in their ears and their eyesight was blurred.

Deadshot stood up to watch gunfire ripped through one end the bullets flying through several guys. Deadshot himself squeezed the trigger on his rifle while his enemy was still stunned quickly to place bullets accurately threw all of them.

More guys were moving in from the back entrance as Deadshot jumped over the counter. He saw Ela positioned with her submachine gun. 

“Grab Charvez!” He yelled at the former R6 operator. 

Ela was quick on her feet and snatched the cartel boss by his shirt color. Deadshot opened fire seeing more enemies. The bullets splattering blood all over the walls. The two then ran out of the bar. 

Wick watched them and saw men coming out of the bar holding rifles after them. The former master assassin grabbed his pistol getting out of the passenger's side. He opened fire taking the men out with headshots in a few seconds. He then threw the trunk of the SUV a wounded a Charvez thrown in the back. 

The three then all got back into the vehicle and sped off. 

Deadshot pulled the vehicle back to base under the cover of night. The Mandalorian mercenary Shae Vizla watched them come in. Alpha 17 walked from the safe house to see what they'd discovered. Deadshot swiftly exited the vehicle and walked to the back. 

He then popped the truck Alpha surprised to see Charvez tied up and gagged in the back. The arc trooper starred at Deadshot for a moment. 

“I don't say this often but nice job.” Alpha replied, “Let's get him back inside.” 

Mute meanwhile stood inside with FN 1944 keeping an eye on the pilot. He cleaned one of his pistols as they waited. The former stormtrooper stood silent lacking social skills. Carolina took a bunk at the far end keeping to herself. 

They all turned their heads as the door was thrown open and Deadshot dragged Charvez in. Wick and Ela followed behind as Alpha and Vizla went back to guard duties on the outside. Neither one believed in a completely safe house. 

“I said conduct recon does not grab the guy,” Mute said a little agitated. 

“Yeah well I saw an opportunity and I took it,” Deadshot replied.

“You could've at least called it in first.” Mute replied not liking the lack of structure forming in his unit. 

“Come on Mute are you really going to whine you’ve got your man let’s just get the information out of him so we can move on,” Deadshot replied. 

“Fine.” Mute said, “Get him ready for interrogation.” 

Outside Alpha stood on guard scanning the area as did Shea the two were from the same galaxy and Alpha was a clone of a Mandalorian. So the two found things to talk about. 

“How long have you been contracting?” Questioned Shea to kill more time as they heard Chavez’s screams and pleas. 

“Since the Galactic civil war began. SHIELD paid me very well for my expertise when it came to working in territory they called wider space.” Alpha replied.

“Wait.” Said Shea, “Did you hear that.” 

Alpha stopped and went silent. He could hear rustling near the trees he looked closer to see something moving. He turned his rifle ready to go over and inspect it. Before he could Shea fired a grenade from a launcher on her pistol. The tree line exploded limbs flew towards them. 

“Shit.” Alpha cursed, “They know we're here.” 

Then they heard the sound of helicopters with their propellers ripping through the air. They looked up both readying their blasters as the mercenary bane and a bunch of armored cartel members rained down. Alpha licked off three shots before Bane landed and struck the man hard in the chest. The Arc was thrown back. He recovered quickly after staying on his feet. He responded to bring the but of his gun towards Bane’s face. The merc with his strength grabbed the gunfire out of Alpha’s hands and then struck the arc hard in his ribs breaking a few.

Shea fired her blaster pistols off. Bane injected himself with his venom and charged the Mandalorian who quickly activated her jetpack shooting herself in the air. She landed on the rooftop of the safe house. This as John Wick kicked open the door with a shotgun in hand the assassin was quick to open fire blowing several cartel members apart. He then fired at Bane the merc took the shots and charged. 

Wick moved dodging very quickly as a matador dodges a raging bull. He pulled his pistol as he did so. 

Deadshot charged out as well firing off his assault rifle. Bane was much to fast for him striking the expert marksman right across the chest throwing him next to wick. Then he started both of the contractors down.

“Damn it Lawton Charvez must’ve baited himself the bastard has a Fucking tracker on him. This is why we shouldn't have jumped the gun.” 

“So you’re blaming this one on me eh,” Deadshot said both men moving again to dodge strikes from Bane. 

“That's exactly what I'm doing yet.” Wick said, “Now I suggest we run.” 

“Something we agree on for once,” Deadshot said.

The two famed assassins ran for it Bane pursued them drawing him away from everyone else. Shae Vizla flew in the air following to see if there was anything at all she could do. 

On the inside of the house, Mute had out his SMG as Carolina got up drawing her pistol. Ela charged outside to try and help a wounded Alpha. 

“And here I was thinking this mission would be simple,” Carolina said quickly scanning the room for possible entry points.

“1944 stand back!” Mute shouted hearing gunfire most likely from Ela.

The Windows then shattered as cartel soldiers and mercenaries charged in with their guns. Mute squeezed the trigger on his SMG gunning down five of them. Carolina charged as she opened fire with her pistol quick to take down seven with headshots. One man tried to strike her with his rifle. She grabbed the barrel hauling the man over and shooting him once in the gut. She then stole the rifle and fired both it and her handgun off at the mass of attackers moving in. 

1944 grabbed the ACR he purchased as and clung to it as he ducked behind a bunk. He was a pilot, not a grunt he literally wasn't trained for this.

Outside Ela was quick to put down ten men. She then moved for cover behind one of the SUV’s pulling Alpha with her. She quickly changed clips from her rifle and moved from cover squeezing the trigger. She shot down three others the bullets ripping through their sides. One man went down wounded. She was quick to draw her pistol and finish the man with a headshot. 

“Your six!” Alpha shouted fighting the pain as men approached from behind.

The former operator turned around and moved seeing a squadron of Mercs. She opened fire as they did the bullets flying through three leaving two. However, she cursed taking a hit to the shoulder. Then she pulled her pistol as the last two had her in their sights. Alpha grabbed a weapon from a dead man and fired it killing both. 

Ela was about to take the time to reload however the helicopters above head had other plans as they sent mercenaries in black tactical gear down on a rope. Six landed in front of Ela who moved quickly behind the armored SUV as bullets flew pounding its exterior. Other men prepared t0 breach.

Deadshot and Wick still had Bane in them. Shea fired crazily from the air with blasters and rockets nothing had even slowed Bane. 

“Listen, Wick, I may hate you and vice versa but if don't work together right now and forget the past we will both die!” Deadshot shouted.

“Fine.” Wick said, “I don't suppose you have a plan then.” 

“I do, split up and have him focus on you,” Deadshot said getting h9s machine gun gauntlets ready. 

Wick said nothing as he stopped and opened fire with his gun. Bane’s face mask was bulletproof and didn't do anything. Wick rolled out of the way as Bane attacked slamming his fists into the ground as he injected himself with more venom.

Deadshot eyed the tubes that extended from Bane’s back as they moved vibrantly. He had a few shots all hard to make. At least for others.

Deadshot opened fire with his machine gun bullets accurately predicting Bane’s movements shooting right through the tubes causing the venom to spill all over the ground. Bane roared with rage as he turned to Deadshot ready to smash the marksman. 

Wick attacked from the side as the venom’s effects wore off. The assassin attacked quickly with his fists. But Bane was still a fierce fighter who was more competent with martial arts then Wick who was much better with weapons. Bane struck Wick across the face hard-throwing the man back. 

Shae Vizla then came from the air landing on Bane’s shoulders strapping a grenade to his shoulder and jumping off. Deadshot grinded his teeth and fired shooting the grenade causing it to explode. Bane was thrown meters by the impact. Then to the relief and horror of the three contractors, the man was wounded.

“Are you kriffing kidding me,” Vizsla said in response.

“It doesn't matter he’s down. We don't have the time to figure out how to finish him so let's go.” Deadshot said leading the return to the base. 

Mute dropped a clip to the ground as placed another one in his rifle Carolina did the same as they heard footsteps on the roof. Then boom! A hole was blown in the roof as mercenaries clad in black armor came down fast. 

Carolina opened fire with her pistol shooting three before they landed. Mute accurately placed bullets threw the chests of two others. However, these men once on the ground moved much faster than their cartel soldier counterparts. One drew a sword and his speed took Carolina by surprise kicking the pistol out of her hand and swatting the rifle with a blade.

Carolina moved quick dodging the next few strikes then raising her fists ready to engage the men. She dodged another strike and moved to the right where the man’s spine was left vulnerable then using her speed, strength, and armor pounded the man’s spine breaking it. As he flinched and grunted in pain Carolina brought her foot to his ribs. Then stole the sword and moved swiftly slitting one man across the neck.

Mute had switched to his pistol firing it off shooting one man three times in the chest. He then shot another one in the head. As he reloaded two men charged at him. He threw his pistol at one striking the man in the forehead. The other stopped as Carolina had thrown the sword into his back. 

Mute ran past the man grabbed the sword drawing it out of the now dead man then as his comrade who’d been hit in the face with a gun got back up Mute cut his head clean from his shoulders. The head landed in front of 1944 who was immensely disappointed at how useless he had been. 

Outside Ela drew her pistol and looked at Alpha who despite being hurt still was ready to help. The two nodded at one another then moved. Ela flanked right firing off her pistol Alpha did the same on the left. Eight confirmed kills between them.

Then a surprise from the side came another merc in black brought his knee hard into Ela’s stomach. The former R6 Grom operator was quick to recover and moved back but lost control over her gun which was thrown to the ground. She quickly drew her knife out and lunged at the man blocking a strike as she then brought the knife into the mercs neck. He fell to the ground gripping his neck as he suffocated on his own blood. 

With all their enemies dealt with the contractors regrouped at the house. Alpha still wounded from earlier. 

“Damn it! Deadshot you had to go and spring the mouse trap now didn't you.” Carolina said pissed off, “Now every fucking gun for hire in the city is on us!” 

“This is no time to fight one another.” Wick said, “Regardless of whether it was Deadshot’s fault or not we’re now faced with a problem. So I propose we move on from blame and find a solution before the Cartel sends more men.” 

“Safehouse’s compromised and they most definitely have a second wave on the way,” Alpha said.

“I got information out of him,” Mute said, “We can strike back hit some of their facilities and gather more information.” 

“Alright, what about the second wave?” Alpha questioned, “We fight them off third waves not far behind they’ll wear us down eventually.” 

“Not if we derail them.” Deadshot suggested coming with another of his crazy plans, “I say we kill our prisoner throw his body in one SUV. Then I’ll take the wheel and speed off. They’ll see the tracker on the move and fallow. Meanwhile, everyone else can make their escape.” 

“That’s insane Lawton it’ll never work,” John Wick said, “That is on your own. They know there’s more than one. If they see Both SUVs running off they’ll fall for it. Everyone else will have to flee on foot.” 

“Wait, your not gonna be able to fire a rifle and drive at the same time. Without a gunner, they might find it suspicious.” Ela replied, “We are the three mercs seen at the bar and as there are no survivors they don't know if we’re more then three. They see us three fleeing in one vehicle firing at them it’ll be convincing enough.” 

“It’s suicidal losing three mercs isn't worth it.” Mute said, “We need to find another way.” 

“Maybe but we haven't the time,” Wick replied. 

“We’re mercs death is part of the job.” Deadshot said in response, “And who knows maybe we’ll win then we can lose em.” 

“Fine.” Mute said knowing they were pressed for time. After he had to be a mercenary first and they still had a job to complete, “Call me when you're finished.” However Mute knew there was a very good chance they would not be coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> The second and third chapter are under going finishing touches and will be out real soon. Please leave of a comment if you enjoyed, have constructive criticism, or have questions.


End file.
